Nubbin Attack
by Samisim
Summary: Helen feels the affects of our little furry friends, the Nubbins, while John pays a visit. M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Nubbin Attack

**Author:** Samisim

**Rating:** M

**Status:** Complete

**Summary:** Helen feels the affects of our little furry friends, the Nubbins, while John pays a visit.

**Disclaimer:** Sanctuary is not mine. No profit made, it's just for fun.

_**Author's Note:**_** I have no Beta so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know how I did. **

Chapter 1

John watched Helen as she stood in front of her desk partially leaning one hip against it as she sorted through papers; she was searching for something in particular it seemed to him. She was partially turned away from him, unaware she was being watched. Her left foot hovered off the ground as she reached for something just out of grasp. He studied her legs; oh those legs were toned, but just enough to still remain exquisitely feminine and sexy. She had on nude heels, which only served to lengthen her womanly body. John leaned against the door jamb as he continued to appraise her body, the body that he had the pleasure of worshiping so many decades ago. She was wearing a short black skirt that hugged her in all the right places, paired with a frilly black silken shirt. Helen's soft curls were down around her face. She blew at her hair childishly. John Druitt couldn't contain his laughter. Helen jumped to attention at the sudden bellow. She faced John full on, a slight smile graced her lips momentarily, just long enough to be noticed and appreciated by the receiver. He still could make her smile, she didn't want to admit it but he still could penetrate those barriers right through to her guarded heart, which alone kept him coming back to her time after time. Yes, they argued a lot, but the brief little moments he caught a glimpse of that light un-tormented woman, those moments, he lived for.

"John, when did you get here?" Helen asked a little exasperated.

"Only moments ago."

They stared at one another from across the room. John realized this was going nowhere fast. So he broke the silence that had settled. He started to close the distance between them as he spoke.

"Helen, the reason I'm here…."

She held up her hand, "Wait!" It came out too abrupt.

John didn't stop his momentum towards her. He didn't understand what she was so flustered by.

She started again, "Stay where you are. There is something going on here and it's probably not a good idea for you to come any closer to…." It was useless.

It was too late by the time she spoke he was before her. The only thing that could be heard was her fast breathing. He waited for her to continue.

"I…this is just bad timing, John." She wouldn't meet his eyes; instead she fixed them directly on the top button of his black shirt. She was feeling his closeness affect her in the pit of her stomach. Something was blooming there that she wanted to fight desperately.

John became more worried by the moment, his strong Helen seemed speechless. He touched her face gently with his right hand; he tilted her head up forcing her to look into his eyes. Her breath caught.

"Helen, what is going on, did something happen to you?"

She chuckled. "You could say that. These creatures we brought back, they make you…they are meant to help with…"she stopped. "Ah," she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Helen?"

Helen's eyes shot open, she was openly frustrated. "Damn it! They promote connubial bliss, if you will." The last part was whispered. She seemed almost sheepish, but she didn't step away from John's touch, which was engaging to him.

"Ah, so what you are trying to say is you've all gone right randy." He smiled at her devilishly.

Just talking about it lit a burning fire in her center. John's hand slid to tangle in her hair. Helen's eyes slid closed at the action. He stepped closer to her forcing her against the desk.

"I think right now I don't care about anything but feeling." Gone was the awkward Helen of a few moments ago she was replaced with the mature sexual being John once knew. She didn't care that she was letting his intoxicating force envelope her. She thought briefly that the sexual heightened influence of the creatures could always be blamed for any action that proceeded. She was just too bloody horny to make any real sense of the situation. John was hard against her pushing into her calling forth her lust for him. She licked her lips. Helen's hands came up to touch his face. Her target was his lips; she pulled him down to her for a hot kiss.

John found her to be quite willing to lead in the exploration of mouths. She darted her tongue into his mouth tasting him. Oh it had been so long since Helen had tasted him. He was warm and ready for her. John's left hand went to her breast, touching lightly at first testing the waters. He was half ready for a slap to the face at any moment, because after all she would blame him for all of this. When none came he proceeded to squeeze tighter cupping her breast in his large hand. Helen moaned into his mouth at this. Helen's hands roamed down his neck, past his broad shoulders to his muscular back, she dug her nails into him. John's right hand left her hair and went straight for her half exposed thigh. Helen pushed herself to a sitting position on the desk as John's hand hiked up her skirt to massage the tender flesh of her now open legs. Their lips never leaving each others; their breathing was erratic as they clutched for one another. Her hands trailed back over his shoulders to the buttons of his shirt as she ripped at them they could be heard hitting the floor. John growled at her as he pulled away from her hot mouth. She looked absolutely delicious with her swollen lips. Her eyes were hooded with desire. Helen scratched her nails down his chest. He loved rough Helen. He dove for her neck biting and nipping as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling at him to be against her as much as possible. John desperately pulled her shirt up and over her head breaking his contact for only a moment as he did so. Both hands clasped around her breast encased in black lace. Helen leaned forward so she could get at his buckle; she undid it and quickly unfastened his pants.

"Remove them," she panted in her beautiful English dialect.

He obliged her by kicking his boots off and sliding out of his tight black pants. Their mouths met again, even more urgent than before, they plunged into each other exploring. John pushed her skirt up even higher around her waist out to the way. He pawed at her wet laced panties; he smiled smugly into her mouth. She didn't care she just wanted him any of him to pleasure her, all rational aside. He stroked at her panties until Helen began to buck into his touch. He grabbed her hair with the other hand and pulled back forcing her to expose her neck to him again. He licked at her neck, his breath warm against her wet skin. She shuddered.

"John. Please. I need you."

With one last bite to her neck he spoke, "As you wish my dear."

He pulled at her panties pulling them forcefully down her legs, it was a wonder they didn't tear. John not being a fan of underwear himself was already poised in front of her entrance. With only a moment's hesitation he plunged into her depths. Knowing she was so wet, he didn't feel it necessary to take it slow. Helen gasped in turn at the sudden filling presence. She wrapped her legs back around his waist and held on to him matching each thrust with her own answering buck. Sweat glistened from her brow. She was beautiful. He began to delve deeper into her thrust after thrust. She let go of him and laid back with her forearms on the desk behind her to gain more leverage against his pounding. She could feel his balls slapping against her, it felt so good. Her sex ached for him to fuck her faster so she could satisfy the raging fire inside her hot center. John hovered over her and further braced her with his left hand on the small of her back. The other hand found her right breast and began to force his hand beneath the lacey material, squeezing her hard; he remembered that she liked that. She looked at him as a nearly painful moan escaped her lips followed by a wicked smile. He pulled the bra down beneath her heaving breast as he continued to pump in and out of her slick warmth. He bent down to her breast and licked and sucked at her hard nipple causing more moans. He was teasing her.

"Bite it. I want it to hurt," she managed to say.

John already knew this and obliged her by sucking harder and clenching his teeth down until she screamed. Her muscles began squeezing and contracting around his throbbing member. Her body was ridged with anticipation of climax. John was trying to maintain his momentum; he could feel his own pleasure escalating. He grunted against her breast as he plunged inside her finding a steadying rhythm again. She slid further back on the desk pushing papers and her laptop to the floor. He pulled her back against his body angling so that he could hit her sweet spot. She was losing control quickly as her moans of desire began to get louder again. He penetrated her again and again as he bit down on her pebbled nipple once more. She was on the very edge. She squeezed down on John clamping his manhood causing further friction for both of them. She gasped aloud. He was so big inside of her, hitting that spot that made her toes curl. She was suddenly racked with tremors as she came so hard she could no longer hold herself up. He held tight to her thrusting until she screamed her completion. She trembled against him, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him nearer. He remained inside of her until she began to relax against him.

John however was still hungry for more and she knew it would be his turn next. He slid his pulsing cock out of her wetness and stepped back only to let her ease off the desk. She was surprised to be able to stand after their actions. Helen pulled his face down to her once more and kissed him less urgently. They both smiled at one another after they broke the kiss. Helen straightened her skirt only to unzip it in the back and step out of it. She unclasped her bra and tossed it away. John's devilish grin returned.

"Your turn," she said leading him to the couch by the hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Nubbin Attack

**Author:** Samisim

**Rating:** M _for strong sexual content_

**Status:** Complete

**Summary:** Helen feels the affects of our little furry friends, the Nubbins, while John pays a visit.

**Disclaimer:** Sanctuary is not mine. No profit made, it's just for fun.

_**Author's Note:**_** I have no Beta so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know how I did. **

Chapter 2

John lied back on the couch drinking in the vision currently crawling over him on her hands and knees. He smiled appreciatively at her and she grinned right back.

"I always did like you on top, Helen."

Helen held her index finger to his lips shushing him. She soon replaced her finger with her lush lips; her tongue entered his mouth as they began their dance anew. Helen withdrew just enough to bite at his bottom lip sucking slightly as she did so. John moaned his delight while exploring her back side with his hands, rubbing his large hands up and down her round bottom. Helen loved his feel, his hands roaming her body made her feel that she belonged to him; she secretly liked this. His touch wasn't as urgent as before allowing Helen to set the pace this time around.

John settled himself in the center of the couch allowing Helen to place her knees more comfortably on either side of his waist straddling him. Her moist center hovered above his throbbing dick. She sat back on his thighs deciding to draw out his torture a little longer. She started at his shoulders lightly scraping her nails as she trailed down his chest all the way down to his groin. John began to squirm at her touch. She leaned down seizing one of his hard nipples in her mouth, she bit at it lightly. John being impatient grabbed her thighs pulling her upward towards his hungry cock. Helen gasped, momentarily forgetting her mission. Helen's wetness was felt on him, though he did not enter, he began to rub himself against her. Helen moaned her reaction as his hardness slid across her clit again and again. She released his nipple and began to kiss him along his neck until she recaptured his mouth, kissing him more deeply and more eagerly than before. John grabbed her breasts with both hands kneading them.

Neither of them could stand the teasing much longer, so she seated herself along his length bracing herself with her hands on his shoulders. They both purred in unison as they found a rhythm once again. Helen fluidly slid up and down on John as she panted. She didn't hold back, she just wanted to feel him inside her pleasuring her, his body felt like a dream fitting with her so perfectly. How could she ever deny this man anything? The reason briefly tickled at her brain, she rode him harder to chase away the cause of her previous trepidation. John began to make the tell-tale noises of his impending climax. She purposefully clenched her inner walls around him. Helen began to lose herself as well; no coherent thought passing through her mind any longer. Her headiness enveloped her. John bucked against her erratically causing her to scream out his name. She was well primed and ready to explode with him. Their arousal's brought to the impossible brink. She held tight to him digging in her nails as she closed her eyes reveling in the feeling of him surrounding her inside and out. They both went ridged as John's climax came to fruition. John called out Helen's name, spilling into her; his pulsing cock drew her to her own release. Helen fell to his chest as she tried to even out her breathing.

John languidly stroked her back as he too tried to calm himself. He kissed the top of her head sweetly. Moments passed as they relaxed in their embrace, content with just existing in the here and now. Helen seemed to be enjoying John's caresses as she began drawing her own lazy patterns on John's arm.

John was quite satisfied with himself. His laughter uncontainable began to rumble out from his chest.

Helen raised her head to meet his eyes looking at him questioningly. "What could possibly be so funny at this moment, John Druitt?"

He smiled at her, "You, my dear. You tried so hard to keep me away, and failed so miserably."

She lied back down. "Well, one cannot always fight the intoxicating effects; I will always maintain the Nubbins made me do it."

"Certainly, he grinned."

"Oh, what was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"I haven't the foggiest." They both laughed wholeheartedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Nubbin Attack

**Author:** Samisim

**Rating:** M _for strong sexual content_

**Status:** Complete

**Summary:** Helen feels the affects of our little furry friends, the Nubbins, while John pays a visit.

**Disclaimer:** Sanctuary is not mine. No profit made, it's just for fun.

_**Author's Note:**_** I have no Beta so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know how I did. **

Chapter 3

Will walked into the newly stocked kitchen to grab a snack. He found Helen at the far counter stirring one of two cups of steaming tea.

"Hey, Magnus, we tried to contact you on your radio earlier, about the Nubbin situation." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

She turned around sipping at her own tea. "Will, sorry I didn't have it on me."

Will seemed incredulous. "I would have thought you would have been eager to hear about our progress."

Helen nodded. "Make no mistake I am quite eager to hear about it. I was in the middle of a very delicate situation that needed my undivided attention." She smiled in that confident Magnus way.

Will noticed the tea cups in either hand. She noticed that he noticed this. They spared briefly with their eyes.

Helen broke. "So how are our little mischievous creatures?"

He knew she was steering him away from the question he was itching to ask.

"Uh we managed to actually get all of them sometime before noon. They are all nice and cozy in their cooled habitat."

Her curiosity was peaked. "And you are completely sure you have all of them?"

"Yes, Henry made sure of that. We swept the place with infrared. There really only happened to be 3 groups of the little buggers, traveling closely together for the most part. I think it's safe to say they are all accounted for. None of us have experienced any uh… you know…moments."

Helen looked slightly puzzled by his statement. She was absolutely certain that she had her encounter with John right after lunch. Which meant…which means she was herself while it occurred? No, it can't be. She let the information settle over her. The way John made her feel was intoxicating to say the least; his own brand of drug as it turns out.

Will cleared his throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Helen smiled to herself. "Tricky bastards." She brushed past Will leaving a very confused man in her wake.

"What?" He spun around to see her retreating form. "Magnus?" He didn't follow her but remained stood in the doorway a lopsided grin began to smear across his face. Tea for two indeed.


End file.
